EPW-010 Titan
|model number=EPW-010 |namesake=Titan |developed from= |developed into=EPW-010LA Titan Artillery Type EPW-015 Atlas |variants= |unit type= |launched=10 S.E. |destroyed= |operators= |known pilots= |height=18.3 meters |weight=121.3 metric tons |power plant=*Petroleum Fuel Combustion Engine |armaments=*Linear Accelerator Cannon *Titanium Polycarbon Alloy Blade x 2 |system features= |optional equipment=*4-Tube Missile Launcher x 2 **Anti-Armour Missile x 8 *Titanium Polycarbon Alloy Shield x 4 |unique aspects= |armour=*Titanium Polycarbon Alloy |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in torso |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The EPW-010 Titan was a prototype mobile suit designed by Belltower. Technology & Combat Characteristics Due to technological constraints at the time, the Titan could not reach high speed or mobility, instead its designers felt that these disadvantages could be outweighed by the suit's heavy armour and firepower. While most other experimental suits attempted a more balanced design, the Titan focused on sheer defence and firepower, preferring to stand its ground and face enemy units head on with overwhelming brute force. While the Titan proved to have the fighting capability of a walking tank, its low movement speed made it vulnerable to armour-piercing weapons and shots targeting exposed joint sections. However, the thick chest plating made it remarkably well built for pilot survivability along with the option to quickly purge damaged limbs on the field. The large shields on its legs helped deflect blasts aimed at the feet and can be used to stabilise the main weapon. Due to the heavy armour on the suit it cannot support external microwave receivers and hence relies on an older power source. Armaments ;*4-Tube Missile Launcher :Two optional missile launchers can be mounted on the sides of the suit's shoulder shields. Each tube is loaded with two missiles to allow for firing of multiple salvos. :*'Anti-Armour Missile' ::Each missile is a short range radar-guided missile designed to lock onto targets illuminated by friendly radar. The warhead is loaded with a high explosive shaped charge to deal maximum damage to the target on impact. ;*Linear Accelerator Cannon :The main weapon of the Titan mobile suit, unlike the linear rifles used at the time, the linear cannon is a far more slower-firing weapon. Each slug is also heavier than the ammunition used for other linear weapon, delivering a larger impact per hit. ;*Titanium Polycarbon Alloy Blade :Two medium length blades are stored on top of the suit's shoulders, the blade has a single bladed edge similar to a machete. ;*Titanium Polycarbon Alloy Shield :A standard piece defensive equipment, the Titan's shield is designed to be fitted to the suit's legs, using it to take up a heavy defensive position by resting the cannon above it. Two smaller shields are fitted on the machine's shoulders to protect the joints. History Built as a heavy unit to meet enemies head on, the Titan was one of the designs competing for a contract with the ESPF. Unfortunately the armour-focused design of the suit resulted in it becoming easily outmanoeuvred by other suits. However, the suit was picked up and mass produced by private companies for their own uses due to the low-maintenance and reliability. By 21 S.E. the Titan was redesigned with a UPEM Fuel Cell as it's power plant and dubbed the "Atlas". See also